


Bring Me Back Home to You

by Purplepulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hints of ZoSan, Idiots in Love, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, Post-Thriller Bark, Sanji is so Dense, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Take place right after Thriller Bark.As usual, Zoro got lost but it wasn't the same this time. This time, he might not be able to find his way back.





	Bring Me Back Home to You

He couldn't feel anything; not his arms, legs, body—nothing.

It was like he was floating on clouds. He felt oddly warm and at peace considering how much blood he bled and the tremendous pain that was inflicted on him by the warlord.

Wait—the warlord.

Was he dead?

Did he die from Kuma's devil fruit? Was he not able to handle all the pain? He barely remembered the events that transpired after he requested the warlord to move the huge bubble of pain to another place so he could do it without anyone around. After that, he remembered taking a deep breath and plunging into the bubble before everything went blurry. He remembered the stabbing pain throughout his entire body. He remembered not being able to breath properly because of the overwhelming agony that assaulted every part of his cells, making his nerves scream out without mercy.

But this was Luffy's pain. And he told himself over and over again in his head that he'll be able to bear his captain's burdens—he had to.

He had to keep everyone safe. His nakama means the world to him—not that he'll ever admit that out loud—and one person in particular means so much more to him than he'll ever know.

That person was the same suicidal idiot who wanted to take his place and die for their captain. Not that he was any different but he wasn't planning on dying at all unlike the idiot Cook. He planned on surviving this shit and get so drunk on booze that this whole Thriller Bark island can be just another distant thing in his mind—one he would rather forget.

But if he was really dead, what does that mean?

Was he weak? Was he not able to bear Luffy's pain? And how would everyone feel when they wake up to find his body?

He hadn't meant to die. Hadn't meant to leave everyone behind like this.

And now....now he was all alone. All alone in this weird blank world filled with nothing.

He could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing at all besides his own thoughts.

He felt as though he was lost. Not lost like how the roads always move around him.

No. It was like his soul was lost.

He couldn't find his way back. And there was nothing ahead or behind him.

Nothing but emptiness.

He floated there for about what feels like an eternity—and maybe it really is—there was just nothing.

Was this how he's going to spend the rest of his afterlife in?

The very thought of this scares him. He can handle pain but the thought of having to spend the rest of eternity in this blank space is not what he had in mind for an afterlife.

"........."

He perked up. He thought he heard something. But that couldn't be, right?

He waited a while more, his ears—well, he assumes he still has his ears—alert for any sounds but nothing came.

It could be a trick of his own mind since he was all alone in this stupid place.

"........"

This time he swore he really did hear something; something that sounds familiar but he couldn't quite make it out.

"....O......."

There. He heard it again. A voice. Someone's voice.

"......O.....Ma.....o!"

He couldn't make any sense of what that person is saying but somehow it manages to piss him off. He wanted to shout at this voice. He wanted to take out his swords and fight that person. He wanted to be able to see that person's face again.

He wanted.....

He wanted to live again.

He didn't want to die. He hasn't even reach his dream of being the number one Swordsman and Luffy hasn't found One Piece yet. Nami hasn't drawn the map of the world, Usopp hasn't found what it means to be a warrior yet, Brook haven't reunite with Laboon yet, Robin haven't found the World's History yet, Franky hasn't sailed Sunny throughout the world yet, Chopper hasn't found an all-cure medicine yet and the Cook......

_The Cook...._ Zoro paused. His mind racing fast and despite that his heartbeat was non-existent right now.

The Cook haven't found his All Blue yet. He wanted to be there when the Cook found it. He wanted to be there to see the light in his eyes when the Cook lay his eyes upon it and he wanted to be able to share the discovery with him.

He wanted to stay just a bit longer with him.

But seeing how he was now, it seems impossible.

Suddenly, there was a bright light ahead of him. The light was so blinding, that he squinted his eyes against in, trying to see what's ahead.

There was nothing but light but somehow it didn't give off any bad feelings in Zoro, instead he felt at ease and warm. The light was like a cocoon; enveloping him with its light and smoothing him.

He wanted more of it.

He took a step closer to the light and it seemed to welcome him; the warmth radiating throughout his body, making him feel tingly inside.

"......ro!"

The voice was back again, this time sounding more urgent and panicky. Zoro didn't like the sound of that but he was too tired to care. The light once again reached out to him and he felt the comforting pull of it.

He wanted to sleep.

".....itty Swo........Wak.....up!"

He growled. The voice was getting on his nerves and yet it feels like he heard it a thousand times before.

Ever single time when he tries to take a nap, he was always interrupted by the raging Cook who took every opportunity to annoy him to no end.

Wait....

Realization hit him in the head and he froze in his steps before looking around him.

Like before, there was no one except him in this empty white space which was both a relief and a disappointment. He was glad that the Cook was not here with him. That he's back on the Sunny with the rest; safe and sound. And not here wherever Zoro was.

"....Oi!! Moss-for-brains!!"

This time he heard it clearly.

It was definitely the Cook's voice.

Zoro looked frantically around but seeing nothing except blankness.

What's happening? Why was he hearing the Cook's voice here? Did he die too? Or was this some kind of sick torment for him; to keep hearing the one he love but never be able to see them ever again.

"Marimo! Wake up!"

Wake up? Was he asleep? Wasn't he dead? Or was the Cook stupid and thought he was just sleeping with his own blood all over his body.

"Don't make me kick your ass up!"

_Hah. As if you could_. He wanted to scoff but he doubted the Cook would have seen it.

"I definitely can but Chopper said I shouldn't...." The Cook's voice said with an exasperated tone laced with exhaustion. Zoro wondered why the Cook sounded so tired and.....somewhat relieved? He could've sworn he heard a tint of relief in his voice.

And wait, how did the Cook know what he's thinking?

"Because you're mumbling it out loud you idiot." Sanji chuckled and Zoro could picture him smiling that loop-sided grin on his perfect face. How he badly wanted to see his stupid swirly eyebrows again.

"Right. If you'd just open your eyes idiot."

Open his eyes?

Now that he mentioned it, he did regain the feeling of something heavy on his eyes.

Yes. Eyelids.

That word slowly came back to him, as did his awareness in throughout his whole broken body.

Suddenly, he could feel again. But he's not particularly enjoying the feeling because now he can feel his body as though it was made out of lead and every part of his body hurts like a son of a bitch. It was as though he got ran over by a train and that thought made him wonder if this was how Franky felt after being really hit by one when he was younger.

It hurts so bad. And because it hurts, he realized that feeling pain means that he's still alive! That means that he survived the warlord. And that means he succeeded in protecting his nakama and his captain!

"Yes. You did. You saved us all you stupid reckless idiot....."

Zoro was too happy to comment on that insult. He did it. Everyone's safe including the Cook.

Now if only he could just open his eyes, then everything would make sense to him again.

He struggled to peel open his eyelids and just the task of doing something so simple was exhausting.

He managed a small slit through and the light that flowed through assaulted his eyes, making him groan out loud and shut it back up again.

"Zoro?"

The sound of his name made him try to open his eyes again and this time he forced it to stay open.

Everything was a blur in his eyes. His vision could only make out colors and shapes but nothing he recognized. All except for one.

The Cook was standing right beside him. He recognizes that familiar shade of gold anywhere. And those eyes; those sparkling ocean-blue eyes that he loved so so much, were now staring straight at him and Zoro could pick out the worry, the fear and the love all packed in that lone visible eye.

He knew what the Cook must had been through and he wanted so badly to comfort him. But it seems like opening his eyes was all he could do for now.

The Cook must have realized that Zoro was about to lose consciousness again and hurried to call Chopper. But Zoro didn't want him to leave just yet. If this was really the last moment he gets to look at the Cook, he wants it to last till his consciousness ends.

One look at the Cook and immediately the Cook seems to know what he's thinking. The Cook returned to his side and put a firm hand on Zoro's chest.

"You're going to be just fine. Chopper will take care of you. You're going to be fine..."

The Cook said to him with such confidence but Zoro could feel the Cook's hand on his chest trembling.

Even when he's suffering, the idiot Cook was still concerned about other's well-being. The Cook was trying to reassure Zoro that he'll be alright but Zoro and him both know that that there's a high possibility he might not make it.

His body was telling him so; it's all too broken and torn up to fix. And all the blood loss wasn't helping.

The last thing he could remember was the Cook shouting frantically for Chopper before the darkness swallowed him whole again.

* * *

Nothing.

That was all he could feel right now. There was just nothing. Like floating aimlessly in the wide, open sea or drifting through space without a destination.

Again. He felt like he had been through this last time but he can't quite remember when. His brain was a mush and he felt so very sleepy.

Something....Something was nagging at him. Something important that he has to remember; a promise perhaps, a vow?

All he knew was that it was something he can never let go.

A name pops up in his mind.

A name that he cherishes. The name of the person he loves.

_Sanji._

A whisper in the air reminded him of the blond and suddenly everything made sense to him again.

He felt a strong pull on him and all of a sudden, he could feel his body once more.

But unlike before, the pain wasn't that great and he could feel the soft, rhythmic beating of his heart and the steady breathing of his lungs. All of his body systems seems to be in working order which was a strange miracle for him considering how injured he was the last time he was conscious.

He could feel. He could breathe. He's alive.

And he was very much aware of the familiar presence by his side since day one.

The rustling of fabric made Zoro peel open his eyelids slowly, grimacing at the bright light that pierced through. He ignored all that and forced himself to focus on that golden in front of him.

The Cook's back was to him but when he heard Zoro moving to get up, he immediately turned and that look on his face was one Zoro will never forget.

The Cook looked as though he'd seen better days and even though he looked haggard, he still thought the Cook looked amazingly stunning to his eyes.

The Cook walked towards him slowly, as though he couldn't believe Zoro was finally conscious. Zoro either actually. The past few days seems all a blur to him and he could only remember bits and pieces of it and even that still didn't make any sense to him.

They stared at each other in silence, each contemplating on what to say. The last time they had saw each other, Zoro had punched the Cook so hard in the stomach that rendered him unconscious. He bets the Cook still had a big bruise to show from it.

If the Cook was wanting an apology, well, he's not getting one. Zoro did not regret his decisions and will do the same if the same situation ever occurs again—which hopefully, would not. Besides, if he hadn't had done what he did, the one lying down here would be the Cook right now so he should at least thank him for that.

After a while, the Cook seems to recomposed himself and plastered his usual cocky grin on his face.

"Shitty-Swordsman, did you get lost again?" The Cook teased but Zoro could see he was lacking his usual playfulness.

He stared at the Cook and saw that his beautiful blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears and filled with fear—fear for him.

"I....." Zoro stared but trailed off, unsure of what just happened.

He could remember bits and pieces of detail but it was all too bizarre for him to put into words.

He felt as though he _did_ get lost but somehow found his way back home, but he wasn't going to admit that to the Cook though.

All it matters right now was that he's alive with the Cook right beside him. And seeing how the Cook looked fine and all—with the exception of the worry and exhaustion in his eyes—he's guessing the rest of the crew made it out alive too.

Still, he had to ask.

"Luffy.....the crew....are they safe?" He muttered, his throat felt as though he hasn't drank for weeks and maybe he didn't because it was sore and dry as hell.

Sanji noticed it—of course he does, he's always like that—and quickly got up and brought over a glass of water for him. Zoro took it gratefully and down it all in one breath. Sanji wordlessly took the glass from him and filled it up once more before handing it over. This time Zoro drank it slowly, appreciating the feel of water in his dry mouth.

"Luffy and the rest are just fine. Had a grand party while you were out. Lots of singing and dancing. Too bad you missed out on the booze." Sanji's lips quirked up a little in an attempt to smile but Zoro could see something was clearly bothering the man.

"...Were....Were you here all this time?"

Sanji's mouth twitched at the question but quickly hid it with his usual temper.

"Why the hell would I be? I'm a busy guy and I've got hundreds of hungry people to cook for so I don't have time to babysit your ass!" He yelled and turned away, a hand covering his mouth. Zoro could see just a tiny glimpse of a smile forming on his lips.

Though the Cook might say that—which was obvious to say—Zoro knew the truth. He felt it in his days of drifting in the unknown. He could always feel someone's presence around him; always there beside him and grounding him.

He remembered a voice; soft, sweet and sad, constantly talking to him. To him, it was like an anchor holding him down, keeping him awake despite how badly he needed to sleep.

He knew now, he knew who it was and the fact surprised him.

He thought the Cook hates him, despise him even. But would someone who hates him really sits next to him the whole time he was unconscious? Would that person whispers sweet reassuring words during times of pain? Would that person have held his hands with such warmth and comfort to keep him at ease?

The Cook has no reason to do all of that but he did.

Why?

He turned to stare at the Cook and slowly drink in the sight of him that he hasn't seen for ages. Through the dim lighting of the infirmary, Zoro could still see how beautiful the Cook is; his golden locks that he longed to run his fingers through and those mesmerizing blue eyes that Zoro can't stop admiring.

He so badly wants to reach out and wrap an arm around that slender waist of his and pull him close.

But no.

The Cook doesn't share the same feelings towards Zoro as Zoro's towards the Cook.

'Unrequited love' as Nami called it.

But whatever, he was content to keep these feelings locked away for the rest of his life and keep whatever relationship he has with the Cook as it is.

"Oi!"

The Cook snaps at him to get his attention and he looked up to see a bowl of steaming soup in front of him.

"Eat. You've been unconscious for a week now and you need to eat to get your strength back." He said and pushed the bowl into Zoro's hands.

As he was unprepared for the weight in his hands, he almost dropped the bowl but the Cook—with his fast reflexes—scooped it up before it spills.

"Watch it idiot!" He growled. "You almost wasted a perfectly bowl of good soup!"

"Well, if _someone_ could've passed it to me properly, I wouldn't have dropped it." Zoro shot back.

"Wha!" The Cook was about to retort but snapped his mouth shut with a click.

"Fuck you. Be grateful I'm even doing this for you...." He mumbled in irritation.

Zoro was a little taken aback by the lack of hostility in the Cook. Usually he would yell at him more and stomp out the door leaving Zoro with a quick glare and a finger. But now, instead of that, the Cook took out the stool beside the bed and sat on it, the bowl in his hand.

Before Zoro knew what was happening, the Cook took a spoonful of soup, holding it steady between his fingers and slowly lifted it up to Zoro's lips.

Zoro stared at the Cook, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what was happening. The Cook was feeding him?! Him?!

The Cook never does that to anyone except for Chopper—but that's an exception—and he knows how much the Cook fantasies on doing it to the two women onboard but never thought he would do it for Zoro!

His brain was running on overdrive while his body was running on autopilot; his mouth opened to allow the spoon to enter his mouth.

The delicious taste of the soup made his insides melt with pleasure as the spices assaulted his taste buds. It's been so long since he'd eaten and though he never admit it, the Cook's meals was something he always look forward to on the Sunny.

He didn't even realized he had closed his eyes but he quickly opened them once he realized what he had just done to find the Cook staring cockily at him.

"How is it?" He asked.

Normally Zoro would lie and say something insulting about the Cook's cooking or he would just brush the question off but today he felt like doing something different.

"It's good Cook." He mumbled and looked directly into the other's eyes. "It's really good."

The Cook's reaction was more than what he was expecting. He expected the Cook to puff up in pride and start praising himself but instead the Cook turned beet red before turning away from facing Zoro.

Now that's a reaction Zoro would love to see more of. He put a mental note in his mind to praise the Cook more often in the future.

"Shut up and eat damn moss-head....." He mumbled and scooped up another spoonful of soup before stuffing it forcefully into Zoro's mouth.

Zoro choked a little before quickly swallowing the liquid and coughed.

"Shit Cook! Are you trying to kill me?" He gasped.

The Cook only smirked at him, his blue eyes lighting up with his usual glint.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He smiled innocently and to Zoro, it felt like the room had lit up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of that lovely smile.

"You gonna be the death of me one day...." Zoro muttered under his breath.

The Cook continued feeding him the soup and Zoro obediently ate it while silently sneaking glances in the Cook's direction.

When he was done, the Cook stood up with the bowl and nodded to Zoro.

"Chopper will be coming to check on you later, I'm gonna head to the kitchen to wash up." He said and turned but not before Zoro stopped him.

"You coming back later Cook?"

The question stopped him in his steps and he tilting his head a little, he smirked.

"Maybe. You miss me?" He teased.

"Yeah right. Just need to prepare myself to hear your bitching." Zoro rolled his eyes but deep down he cursed himself for not saying yes and begging to the Cook to stay.

"Fuck you." The Cook snarled and turned heel, walking straight out the door and slamming it shut.

Zoro sighed. Sometimes he wishes that things were a little less complicated between them. They can't even be in the same room together without pissing each other off and even though Zoro enjoys the banter and the fights between them, he just wish he could do something to make the Cook feel the same way as him.

Zoro stared longingly at the shut door and hoped that the Cook would come back soon, preferably with some booze in hand, he could really need some right about now.

Hours passed as he lay there staring at the ceiling in boredom. He could hear the sounds of an ongoing party going somewhere in the distance and the joyous laughter of the people.

He wondered if he could stroll down there and steal himself a bottle of booze since the Cook doesn't seem to be keen on giving him one but that would mean risking the wrath of one little reindeer and he knows how fierce Chopper can get when he disobeys his orders—not that that will stop him from making the same offense.

Still, he shouldn't risk it right now, not when every movement he makes feels like an effort. He should really get to training once again when he's up.

He growled at his own weakness and berated himself in his head for landing himself in this situation.

Though.....it's not _all_ that bad....

A tiny voice whispered at the back of his mind and he couldn't help but agree with it.

An image of the Cook sprung into his mind again and he groaned when he found himself reacting to it.

He was really screwed beyond hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this thriller bark thing has been done so many times by others but I wanted to give it a go at writing it since it showed how Zoro wanted to protect Sanji as much as Luffy. So here it is. I wanted this to be the start when the two finally realize their feelings for one another. Hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me your thoughts on this and maybe suggest what would you like me to write next. I'm always welcomed to suggestions! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and till next time!<3
> 
> ~Purplepulu


End file.
